Portable room dividers are shown at www.screenflex.com, and are available in a variety of fixed heights from 4 feet to 8 feet. The dividers include a number of 22 inch panes hinged together and mounted on casters, with end panels having transversely mounted supporting legs. The panels can be folded to form a variety of configurations.
A freestanding wall that is 10 feet high is shown at www.ezupdirect.com (SKU FSSWS10W), which includes a frame mounted on transverse supporting legs. Railskirts can be added to change a configuration of the wall, which is designed to hold advertising banners.